Multiplayer Challenges
Multiplayer Challenges are found in the Journal section of the Multiplayer in-game start menu. They begin by the player doing certain tasks, just like how you start the Single Player Challenges. Most, if not all, Multiplayer challenges are made much easier if the player can do them with a friend. The more people helping the player, the easier the challenges can get (some challenges are only able to be done by the player alone). There are many more Multiplayer challenges than there are Single Player challenges, but all the challenges in Single Player, except Treasure Hunter, are also in Multiplayer. The Multiplayer challenges award the player with experience which can unlock new characters, mounts, titles, and more challenges to complete. Here is a list of the Multiplayer challenges, categorized as they are in the Journal and alphabetic within their categories. Free Roam *'Lawbringer I, II, III' *'Master Hunter I, II' *'Outlaw I, II' *'Sharpshooter I, II' *'Survivalist I, II' Weapon Most, but not all, weapons have two sets of challenges associated with them. The challenges are for use of the weapons in competitive multiplayer game modes. The individual challenges listed below are all covered in detail on the Weapon Challenges subpage. Completing said challenge also makes that weapon Golden. *'Bolt Action Assassin' *'Buffalo Butcher' *'Carcano Killer' *'Double Barrel Killer' *'Double Death Dealer' *'DYN-O-MITE! and DYN-O-MITE DEM-O-LI-TION!' *'Evans Reaper' *'Henry Hurter' *'High Powered Killer' *'LeMat Meurtre' *'Mauser Murder' *'Pump Action Killer' *'Pyro and Pyro Arson' *'Repeated Killer' *'Rolling Block Bully' *'Sawed Off Shooter' *'Schofield Assassin' *'Semi Auto Pistolero' *'Semi Auto Shotgunner' *'Springfield Killer' *'Tomahawk Killer' *'Volcanic Killer' *'Winchester Wielder' PVP *'Deliver Bags' **Total Count *'Kill to Death Ratio' (Shootout, Gang Shootout, Hold Your Own) *'Kill Streak' (Shootout, Gang Shootout, Knife, Mounted, Near Death, Shootout Massacre, Gang Shootout Massacre) *'Gang Shootout' (Top 3, MVP, Counter MVP) *'Gold Rush' (Deliver Bags, Match Wins, Bag Pick-ups) *'Grab the Bag' (Deliver Bags, Match Wins, Bag Pick-ups, Bag Reflex, Kill Bag Carriers, Delivery Service, MVP, Counter MVP) *'Heavy Weapons' *'Hold Your Own' (Deliver Bags, Match Wins, Bag Pick-ups, Kill Bag Carriers, Delivery Service, MVP, Counter MVP, Bag Stabber) *'Revenge' *'Shootout' (Top 3, MVP) *'Trickshot' *'Unstoppable' Co-Op (Requires the free Outlaws to the End DLC) *Class Challenges **Demolitions Expert (normal + advanced) **Desperado (advanced only) **I'm Your Huckleberry (normal + advanced) **Lunatic with a Gun (normal + advanced) **Soldier for Hire (normal + advanced) *Completion Challenges **Completed - All Cooperative Missions **Mission Complete - All Advanced Cooperative Missions **Flawless - All Cooperative Missions **Flawless - All Advanced Cooperative Missions **Flawless - Each individual mission (normal or advanced) **Standing Tall - All Cooperative Missions **Standing Tall - All Advanced Cooperative Missions **Standing Tall - Each individual mission (normal or advanced) *Co-op Mission Challenges **Chainkill (for each of the six missions) **Kill (for each of the six missions) ***Culling Cattlerustlers (The Herd) ***Bloody the Water (The River) ***Viva la Revolucion (Ammunition) ***Gangbusters (Walton's Gold) ***Killing to Survive (The Escape) ***Killing Kidnappers (The Kidnapped Girl) **Time Attack (for each of the six missions, normal + advanced) **Specific Mission Challenges ***Gunning them Down (Ammunition, The Kidnapped Girl) ***Heavy Artillery (The Escape) ***Saving the Steak (The Herd) ***Bustin' Myths (The River) ***Grabbing Gold (Walton's Gold) *Teamwork Challenges **Defender **Gunhand **Medic Gambling (Requires Liars and Cheats DLC) There are four sets of gambling challenges associated with the Liar's Dice and Poker multiplayer game modes, as listed below. These are all covered in detail on the Gambling Challenges subpage. *Liar's Dice I *Liar's Dice II *Poker I *Poker II Racing (Requires Liars and Cheats DLC) There are six sets of racing challenges associated with the Grand Prix horse racing game mode, as listed below. These are covered in detail on the Racing Challenges page. *Don't Shoot! I *Don't Shoot! II *Grand Prix *Finish All 3 *Kills *Top 3 Stronghold (Requires Liars and Cheats DLC) There are seven sets of Stronghold challenges associated with the Stronghold game mode, as listed below. These are covered in detail on the Stronghold Challenges page. *Capture Checkpoints *Defense Kills *Got Lives? *Hard to Kill *Match Wins *Time Attacking I *Time Attacking II Undead Overrun (Requires Undead Nightmare DLC) There are four sets of Undead Overrun challenges associated with the Undead Overrun game mode, as listed below. These are covered in detail on the Undead Overrun Challenges page. *Team Player *Zombie Kill Chain *Zombie Kills *Zombie Waves Stat There are eight sets of Stat Challenges associated with walking, riding, and various other activities, as listed below. These are covered in detail on the Stat Challenges subpage. *Foot Traveler *High Roller *Horse Trampler *Horse Traveler *Lemming Award *Shotgun Traveler *Stagecoach Trampler *Stagecoach Traveler Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Challenges Category:Gameplay Category:Partly-Messy Pages